Respiratory treatment apparatus can function to supply a patient with a supply of clean breathable gas (usually air, with or without supplemental oxygen) at a therapeutic pressure or pressures, at appropriate times during the subject's breathing cycle. Pressure changes may be implemented in a synchronized fashion so as to permit greater pressures during inspiration and lower pressures during expiration. Therapeutic pressure is also known as the ventilation pressure.
Respiratory treatment apparatus typically include a flow generator, an air filter, a mask, an air delivery conduit connecting the flow generator to the mask, various sensors and a microprocessor-based controller. Optionally, in lieu of a mask, a tracheotomy tube may also serve as a patient interface. The flow generator may include a servo-controlled motor, volute and an impeller that forms a blower. In some cases a brake for the motor may be implemented to more rapidly reduce the speed of the blower so as to overcome the inertia of the motor and impeller. The braking can permit the blower to more rapidly achieve a lower pressure condition in time for synchronization with expiration despite the inertia. In some cases the flow generator may also include a valve capable of discharging generated air to atmosphere as a means for altering the pressure delivered to the patient as an alternative to motor speed control. The sensors measure, amongst other things, motor speed, mass flow rate and outlet pressure, such as with a pressure transducer or the like. The apparatus may optionally include a humidifier and/or heater elements in the path of the air delivery circuit. The controller may include data storage capacity with or without integrated data retrieval and display functions.
These devices may be used for the treatment of many conditions, for example respiratory insufficiency or failure due to lung, neuromuscular or musculoskeletal disease and diseases of respiratory control. They may also be used for conditions related to sleep disordered breathing (SDB) (including mild obstructive sleep apnea (OSA)), allergy induced upper airway obstruction or early viral infection of the upper airway.
It may be desirable to develop further methods and devices for controlling the flow of breathable gas in a respiratory treatment apparatus during operations.